


Dirty and Sexy

by silverspheres



Series: 2013 EXOChocolate Tricks [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho loves dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty and Sexy

Junmyeon watches as the awkwardly tall figure strides to his home.

  
_Must have come from the brothel, no doubt._ Junmyeon thinks, one hand forming a fist. _Dirty blood must be drained tonight._  


  
Junmyeon jumps from his perch on the grocery rooftop and lands awkwardly on the ground. He straightens up and walks towards the tall figure's house.

  
He peeks into a window and sees the awkwardly tall man he was watching before. Junmyeon observes the smoothness of the man's face and he finds himself smirking. He stealthily breaks into the house, and he walks towards the other man. He sees an eyebrow raised in surprise and confusion and a piercing glare is sent his way.

But that is all he sees because he quickly slits the other's neck and blood comes gushing out like water from a burst pipe. The tall man is not given the time to scream. Blood stains the man's wallpaper--it was the lightest shade of green, almost white. Now it is red, a red darker than black.

  
Because the blood spilt is dirty, and Junmyeon loves dirty.

  
He carefully chops off the dead man's head and raises it to his eye level. He laughs maniacally and places a peck on the head's lips.

  
"Ah, Yifan. If you wanted sex and dirty, you should have come to me. That is no problem, though. No one else can-- _will_ \--have you now. I am _all_ you've got."

  
Junmyeon then proceeds to think of creative ways to keep Yifan's head, and he gets hard thinking about the other ten decapitated heads he has on display at home.

  
"Ah, such beautiful, beautiful, beautiful faces." He says into the dark, dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stars_in_love as fulfillment of their trick over at exochocolate's trick or treat post.


End file.
